Lightweight conductors that can transmit large amounts of electric currents without significant loss are being sought in numerous applications. For example, in many electrorefining applications (e.g., aluminum production processes), high amounts of currents are required. Other applications requiring lightweight, high-current conductors include naval ships. Ships are currently outfitted with a complex system of coiled cables (called degaussing cables) to reduce the magnetic field developed on the ship's body that are typically made of ferromagnetic materials. This allows the ships to evade magnetic mines that explode upon sensing a change in the magnetic field. To accommodate the high-current requirements in exemplary applications described above, large diameter wires, typically made of copper or aluminum, are generally utilized. However, this leads to undesirably heavy, bulky, and inflexible cables. Cables having lowered weight and increased flexibility that can carry large amounts of electric currents without significant loss have not yet been realized.